


Sou-chan!

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied ReiGisa if you squint really hard, Implied SouRin if you squint, Sweet, Team Bonding, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sousuke should have learned by now that anything having to do with the guys from Iwatobi usually spelled trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one for Day 6!  
> Making my way through the Iwatobians~
> 
> I love Nagisa and Sou-chan's relationship. He's got his hooks in him, after all ^^  
> You can assume Sousuke and Rin are together in this. Just go right ahead.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!!

Sousuke should have learned by now that anything having to do with the guys from Iwatobi usually spelled trouble.

Once again, the eight of them were out on what Rin called a ‘bonding trip.’  Even though neither the Samezuka nor the Iwatobi relay teams would be racing again with the members they had right now.  Still, Rin had insisted.  And Sousuke, despite the fact that he’d swear up and down otherwise, couldn’t say ‘no’ to the redhead.

That’s how he’d ended up wandering around an amusement park with the other team’s blond ball of energy.

It had been Nagisa’s idea to break off into pairs and, once again, he’d had them draw lots to ‘make it fair’ and allow them to ‘get to know each other better.’

Sousuke looked to Rin for help, but the other man just smirked and told him he’d see him later.

Oh, he was going to get it.

“Sou-chan, look over there!” Nagisa shouted excitedly, pointing to a stand that sold cotton candy. “Let’s go!”

“Hazuki, didn’t Ryuugazaki say not to eat too much cand-”

“Oh, what Rei-chan doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” The blond rubbed his hands together and cackled. “So, do you want pink or blue?”

“I’ll pass.”

Their day continued like that.  Nagisa happily bouncing up and down and running from stand to stand, getting candied apples, fried dough rolled in sugar, an ice cream sundae, caramel-covered popcorn and, lastly, a snow cone.

“C’mon, Sou-chan. You’ve got to get _something_.” Nagisa pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

Sousuke, having finally given up, conceded and picked out a cola-flavored ice pop.

They walked in silence, each eating their frozen treat.  But then Nagisa finished his and gasped long and loud.

“Sou-chan!” He grabbed the taller man’s arm and gave it a yank. “We have _got_ to go on that.”

Sousuke looked at the roller coaster with its impossibly high drop and three – count ‘em, folks – three loops.

“The Dust Devil,” Sousuke read aloud from the sign. “A high intensity thrill ride. Those prone to motion sickness or with preexisting heart conditions should reconsider riding.” He skipped the other warnings and looked over at the blond. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yup!” Nagisa grinned and pulled on his arm, leading him toward the line.

Forty-five minutes, and several of Nagisa’s impressions later – Nagisa’s version of Rin was Sousuke’s favorite – they made it to the front of the line.  They waited an extra cycle to be seated in the front row.

“This is going to be awesome!”

The ride lasted a mere two and a half minutes.  Sousuke wasn’t a fan of that weightless feeling one got when plummeting toward the ground at inhuman speed, but he'd handled the loops just fine.

Nagisa, on the other hand…

“Sou-chan…” He put a hand over his mouth as they disembarked, his face looking rather green. “I don’t…feel so good…”

Sousuke rushed him over to a bench and sat him down.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised and ran over to buy him a ginger ale from a stand nearby.  His mom always said ginger was best for nausea.  When he returned, he opened the can and handed it to the blond.

Nagisa brought the can to his lips, his hands shaking, and took a few tiny sips.

Sousuke had also bought a bottle of water, just in case Nagisa did throw up and needed to rehydrate.  He lifted the cool bottle and pressed it against the back of the younger man’s neck, earning a surprised squeak, followed by a contended hum.

“That feels nice…” Nagisa closed his eyes and took a few more sips of ginger ale.

They sat there for a moment, the distant sound of screams from the other guests riding the roller coaster nearly blocked out by the accordion music of a nearby performer.

Finally, Nagisa spoke.

"Rin-chan was right,” he said, lowering the can to his lap.

"About what?" Sousuke removed the bottle of water and raised an eyebrow.

"You really _are_ kind and gentle, Sou-chan."

Sousuke felt his face heat up and his ears burn with embarrassment.  He covered his mouth with his palm and looked away.

"Just drink your ginger ale."

Nagisa giggled, but complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
